dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DragonBall X: The Next Gen
Dragon Ball X is both a fighting game and a installment in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed for current-gen consoles by NetherRealm Studios and by High Voltage Software for Wii U, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 2DS XL, Android, PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Gameplay Dragon Ball X features new and returning gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players are able to choose from multiple variations of each character (3 by default), which changes how that character plays. For example: in Vegetas "SSB" variation, he can change his hair color to blue and use it in kombat, but if his "SSJ" variation is selected instead, he gets the ability to go super saiyan from multiple directions to attack the opponent. Variations is perhaps the biggest new gameplay addition in the game. The game will also features X-Ray moves introduced in MKX. The press release promised "all new gameplay" featuring "a new fully-connected experience that launches players into a persistent online game where every fight matters in a global battle for supremacy. This was of course in reference to Tournament of Power Mode, a new online mode in which the player is allowed to choose between the eleven available factions, consisting of Team Universe 2, Team Universe 3, Team Universe 4, Team Universe 6, Team Universe 7, Team Universe 9, Team Universe 10, Team Universe 11 The game also introduces the "Stamina Meter". The stamina meter is located below the characters' health bars. The stamina meter has two bars which are used when the player does certain things (however, not all actions use a whole bar of the stamina meter). Dashing, for an example, uses stamina. Running from some of the past Mortal Kombat games also makes a return, and drains the stamina meter. Interactables from NetherRealm Studio's games, Injustice: Gods Among Us, and were also in MKX and will be in DBX. One block of stamina is used if the characters use an interactable and they will gain all of their stamina back by not doing any actions that use stamina for a few seconds. The "Super Meter" from Mortal Kombat X also makes a return in DBX. Just like in Injustice 2, the player can gain up to three blocks of super meter, by either taking damage, or by doing special moves. One block of the super meter can be used to "Enhance" special moves. Enhancing special moves may increase the damage of the attack, do additional hits, add special properties and so on. By using two bars of super meter, the character can preform a "Breaker". Breakers allow interruption of an opponent's combo, pushing them away. Using all three bars of super meter allows the use of the "X-Ray" attack mentioned above. X-Rays are super moves that do multiple hits and big damage if they land (for more information, read: X-Ray). Like all past games in the NetherRealm series, Dragon Ball X uses 4 buttons for attacks; Back Punch, Front Punch, Back Kick, and Front Kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence (a list of combos and other types of attacks can be found under the "Movelist" while paused in-game). Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. Plot Characters Dragon Ball X contains a roster of 24 characters (excluding DLC). Each character has 3 different variations, which impacts strategy, moveset, and appearance. Returning characters * King Piccolo * Jiren * Krillin * Turles * Piccolo * Caulifla * Tien * Yamcha * Android 21 * Frieza * Whis * Cell * Vegeta * Beerus * Android 18 * Goku New characters * Gohan * Cocotte * Future Trunks * Broly * Pan * Zamasu * Trunks * Bulla Non-playable characters * Dyspo * Corrupted Dabura * Lord Slug * Chi Chi * Champa * Elder Kai * Toppo * Launch * Kid Buu * Uub * Frost * Bulma * Super-17 * Baba * Master Roshi * Towa * Pikkon * Yarijobe * Tapion DLC Characters * Super Buu * King Kai * Android 16 * Janemba * Goku Black * Dr. Myuu * Bojack * Superman * Metal Frieza Costumes Bulla: * Super-Saiyan Blue Kosplay Bulla ( Cosplay Pack) D'vorah: * Wretch D'Vorah (Apocalypse Pack) King Piccolo: * Black Cloak * Yoda (Horror Pack) * Kame Future Truns: * Green Christmas Sweater (DBS Pack) Broly: * Bio-Broly Syrupy form (GT Pack) Pan: * Super Sayian Kosplay Pan (GT Pack) Jiren: * Child Cloak (Predator/Prey Pack) * Torn Shirt (Klassic Pack 2) Krillin: * Old Man Costume (GT Pack) * Police Officer Costume (Cosplay Pack) Turles: * Scouter (DBZ Pack 1) * Old West Bandit (Cosplay Pack) Piccolo: * Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Costume (DBZ Pack) Caulifla: * Saiyan Armor Outfit (DBZ Pack) Zamasu: * Fused Zamasu look (DBZ Pack) Trunks: * Beach Costume (Cosplay Pack) Tien: * Gaucho Kung Lao (Brazil Pack) * MK3 Kung Lao (Klassic Pack 2) Liu Kang: * Capoeira Liu Kang (Brazil Pack) * MK1 Liu Kang (Klassic Pack 1) Mileena: * Vampiress Mileena (Horror Pack) Quan Chi: * MK4 Quan Chi (Klassic Pack 2) Reptile: * Klassic Reptile * Kraken Reptile (Horror Pack) Scorpion: * Gold Scorpion (Coarse Kollector's Edition Exclusive) * Infrared Scorpion (Predator/Prey Pack) * Klassic Scorpion * Kold War Scorpion Shinnok: * Samurai Shinnok (Samurai Pack) Sonya Blade: * MK1 Sonya Blade (Klassic Pack 1) * Motherland Sonya Blade (Kold War Pack) Sub-Zero: * Blue Steel Sub-Zero * Klassic Sub-Zero * Tundra Sub-Zero (Kold War Pack) Takeda: * Warrior Takeda (Apocalypse Pack) FatalitiesEdit Jax: * Arm Rip (Klassic Fatalities 2) Johnny Cage: * Decap (Klassic Fatalities 1) Kitana: * Decapitation (Klassic Fatalities 2) Kung Lao: * Hat Split (Klassic Fatalities 2) Mileena: * Man-Eater (Klassic Fatalities 2) Scorpion: * Toasty (Klassic Fatalities 1) Sonya Blade: * Kiss of Death (Klassic Fatalities 1) Sub-Zero: * Head Rip (Klassic Fatalities 1) Kombat Pack The Kombat Pack is a season pass that unlocks the DLC shown below upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters and 5 skin packs: Characters * Janemba * Tanya * Predator * Superman Skin PacksEdit * Samurai Pack (Jingu Kitana, Ronin Kenshi, Samurai Shinnok) * Horror Pack (Kraken Reptile, Pharaoh Ermac, Vampiress Mileena) * Klassic Pack 1 (MK1 Kano, MK1 Liu Kang, MK1 Sonya Blade) * Predator/Prey Pack (Carl Weathers as Dillon for Jax, Commando Johnny Cage, Infrared Scorpion) * Klassic Pack 2 (MK3 Jax, MK3 Kung Lao, MK4 Quan Chi) Kombat Pack 2/Mortal Kombat XLEdit On March 1st, 2016 (October 4th on PC), Kombat Pack 2 was released and included five characters (four if you already own Goro) and a skin pack. Mortal Kombat XL, a version of the game that bundles the game and all existing downloadable content together, was released alongside KP2 on the same dates. CharactersEdit * Super Buu * King Kai * Leatherface * Android 16 * Metal Frieza Skin PacksEdit * Apocalypse Pack (Wretch D'Vorah, Warrior Takeda, Bounty Hunter Erron Black) - Included with KP2 * Cosplay Pack (Sub-Zero Kosplay Cassie Cage and Scorpion Kosplay Jacqui Briggs) - Included with MKXL, separate purchase otherwise * Medieval Pack (Dark Lord Kotal Kahn, Marksman Kung Jin, Executioner Ferra/Torr) - Included with MKXL, separate purchase otherwise Category:Video Games